vincincefandomcom-20200215-history
Scene: It wasn't the first time
Veld: Am. So. Upset Kat: knock Veld: ... the door So Clementine dumped me Kat: ...I'm sorry. Veld: ... I don't even know why I FOLLOWED HIM Kat: Yes you do, Verudo. Veld: girls are sleeping, they were fussy all night :( I had a GOOD THING! A good person and I fucked it up Kat: She may come back. Everyone has moments of weakness. But I...worry. That it wouldn't matter if she did. Veld: I ... he's...he's not healthy for me. I mean look at me, this is -normal- for us. sure you've put it together by now, you're not stupid Kat: at him looking. Veld: bruised and have a bite mark :/ Kat: I've noticed You broke up because he's...rough. not say "abusive," since apparently Veld is into that? But neither of you are over it. Veld: It's not that so much as ... I'll say it I know that "no" would have made a difference. But ... the ... consent was an issue more than once and I don't think it would have made a difference then. Kat: ... exhale, kind of like a sigh, but not I thought he broke up with you. Why did he end it if you were the one being taken advantage of? Veld: I don't know, Kat. He threw me out after the last time ... :/ oh great, "the last time" It's not as bad as it sounds! Kat: frown Veld: ... through the hair He's not doing anything about it. And he won't. And I can't... I can't let the kids think that's healthy Kat: Understandable. ...Was it really that bad? You both seemed so happy. Veld: ... Before the last time, it was great. I WAS happy. Very happy. He was happy, it didn't start out that way Kat: And it didn't stay that way. Veld: No frowns And if he would have worked on it...Upset But he won't. Kat: wonder if that's why Vincent is pushing so hard for the coup wish I could tell you about it Veld: don't WANT THAT. I WANT HIM TO WORK ON HIMSELFhis head Kat: Look, he's...working on something big right now. Veld: But not himself. Kat: I'll talk to him, but nothing will be done until after it settles. Veld: That's the problem Kat. All the big stuff in the world? It's easier to him than actually working on himself. Kat: I know. It's easier to slay a dragon than apologize. Veld: It's not even an apology. I KNOW he regrets the times he was... sighs But being sorry doesn't stop it from happening Kat: Is there anything I can do for you, Verudo? Veld: Just... don't say anything. I've... been really careful to not tell anyone. doubt anyone'd believe me Kat: nods Veld: ... what? Kat: I won't tell anyone. You told me something in confidence, I'm not going to share it. I...wish you'd told me sooner. Veld: ... I didn't think you'd believe me. I know how you all feel about him so I ... just didn't say anything Kat: ...Verudo, I think there's something you don't understand about how I, and all the Turks, treat Vincent. We all know that Vincent is fallible. We support him through his mistakes because someone has to, and he's important to all of us. He's done too much on too little for us to let him fall. But the majority of us also know that Vincent isn't...well. At least not all the time. And I don't mean his back. Veld: There's a big difference between being 'unwell' and making that sort of accusation, Kat. Kat: I'm disappointed. pause I wish I were more surprised. does sound pretty upset Veld: That sort of accusation ruins people. So I just left. I know he has you guys following me, I know that's why he kept me in the Turks. I'm not stupid. He just... can't NOT control me; I'm sorry. feel bad for telling you I should... just have not followed him at all. feel like the whole thing is at least half my fault Kat: So who started it? In the bathroom. Veld: He hit me, I hit back. How it usually starts. I ... don't say no. In his defense. THIS sounds healthy That... made it sound better before I said it aloud Kat: Do you want to say no? Veld: Sometimes. You... have to understand the position I was in, Kat. You KNOW what ShinRa does to POWs. In the beginning... I just... couldn't and he's so ...he can't put himself into someone else's position. trying to say "he's self centered" nicely Kat: He's extremely self-absorbed, the majority of the time. Veld: nods After Wutai... it got so much better. Kat: Then he goes and and does something insane for someone else and I feel like I've been reading him wrong. Veld: It was so much better... so I figured HE was better. We were Kat: Until his surgery. Veld: nods And I knew he'd be... difficult. I wasn't expecting to get my rib broken. Kat: clench Veld: ... Kat: He...he's been doing well lately, really. He's very...driven. I'm sorry, Verudo. Veld: Why are you sorry? Kat: I wish there was something I could do. I don't disbelieve the things you say Vincent did. Not even for a moment. But I wouldn't...stop following him because of them. I'm sorry. But things will be different before long. Maybe he will too. Veld: I don't expect anyone to stop following him and I don't...I honestly don't expect much from the Turks. I'm just glad I made it out...and it's been years, Kat. He's more likely to fly to the moon before he actually gets help Kat: Doesn't really know what he should say or do here Veld: Thanks for believing me, at least Kat: You don't have to thank me for accepting the truth as the truth. Veld: was concerned I have homework... thank you, again feel guilty for telling you :( Kat: Call if you need anything. I mean it. I'll see you again soon.